


What’s Unseen May Not Exist

by TokiJung



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, Hair Braiding, Incest, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiJung/pseuds/TokiJung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mái tóc của hoàng tử luôn là tâm điểm của những xì xầm bàn tán xuyên suốt hàng thế kỷ giữa những tinh linh của cõi rừng Woodland: Phải chăng quốc vương Thranduil chỉ đang bảo vệ con trai mình một cách thái quá hay còn có một thông điệp khác được kết vào áng tóc vàng óng kia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s Unseen May Not Exist

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What’s Unseen May Not Exist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175212) by [Neurotoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/pseuds/Neurotoxia). 



> Tiêu đề được trích từ một bài thơ của W.D. Snodgrass.  
> Tạm dịch: Mắt thấy, tai không nghe.
> 
> Nghe hơi dị, cơ mà bạn thích (˶‾᷄ །། ‾᷅˵) Nếu ai thấy thích thì vào link gốc gửi cho bạn tác giả vài lời nhé (˶‾᷄ །། ‾᷅˵)

Nhà vua biết tất cả những lời đồn len lỏi quanh Woodland, thần dân của Ngài đã rỉ tai nhau không biết mệt suốt hàng trăm năm. Mái tóc của hoàng tử luôn là chủ đề của những câu chuyện trà nước ở lãnh địa này. Nhưng trái với nhà vua, hoàng tử lại chẳng hề lưu tâm đến nó.

 

Mọi chuyện bắt nguồn từ một suy nghĩ vu vơ nhiều nhiều năm trước, một ý tưởng chợt lóe lên trong đầu Thranduil khi Ngài đang vuốt lên mái tóc của Legolas sau một đêm trong tẩm điện. Việc gỡ những dải tóc rối trên suối tóc vàng kim để đưa nó về với kết cấu mượt mà ban đầu đôi lúc đã trở thành một nghi lễ. Một hình thức khác của sự thân mật nhưng không kém phần mãnh liệt so với những gì họ vừa chia sẻ cùng nhau chỉ ba mươi phút trước.

 

Thranduil không rời mắt khỏi một vết cắn trên ngực hiện đang lấp ló một nửa sau tấm áo choàng lụa được khoác lên tấm thân trần của Legolas. Dấu ấn này dĩ nhiên sẽ được che dấu một cách hoàn hảo dưới bất kỳ loại trang phục nào. Một vết cắn đâu phải là điều gì đáng hãnh diện đối với một vị vua tương lai, dù cho có đôi lần Thranduil ước gì có một dấu hiệu thật rõ ràng để có thể đập ngay vào mắt những kẻ theo đuổi Legolas với hy vọng hão huyền sẽ thu hút được sự chú ý của cậu. Tiếc thay mối quan hệ giữa họ lại là trái cấm trong xã hội tinh linh: không được ăn nằm với người thân của mình. Thranduil có thể là một vị Vua, nhưng ngay cả Ngài cũng không thể công nhiên thách thức thần dân của mình như vậy.

 

Khi bắt tay vào việc tết mái tóc của Legolas thành bím tóc quen thuộc thì cũng là lúc nhà vua chợt nhớ lại một truyền thống cổ xưa của tộc Sindar mà Ngài đã được dạy thời trai trẻ. Tuy phong tục này đã mất đi ý nghĩa trong nhiều thế kỷ và hầu như đã chìm vào dòng cát quên lãng. Con trai Ngài có khi còn chẳng hề biết đến sự tồn tại của nó. Bởi vì giờ đây nó chỉ còn là một mảng tối lửng lờ trong màn sương dĩ vãng mà không nhiều người có thể tỏ tường.

 

"Legolas, cho phép ta thử một thay đổi trên mái tóc của con nhé."

 

"Tất nhiên thưa cha." hoàng tử đáp ứng và ngồi thẳng dậy để cha mình có thể đến gần hơn.

 

Ngay cả với những kiến thức nằm im lìm trong tâm trí qua nhiều thế kỷ, Thranduil vẫn còn nhớ những đường đan xen phức tạp sẽ gửi đi một thông điệp lưng chừng nhưng không lẫn vào đâu được. Ngài bện và cài hai bên mái thành một hình thái cảnh báo người xem nên giữ khoảng cách. Và trên bím tóc hơi cao ở giữa Thranduil dệt một mô hình phức tạp tượng trưng cho người trị vì Woodland, sự sắp xếp cũng khá hài hòa để Legolas có thể giữ chúng mà trông vẫn không quá kỳ quặc. Liên kết giữa hai bím tóc bên mái và bím ở giữa ám chỉ mối quan hệ giữa hai người, cảnh báo một vài tinh linh tránh xa khỏi hoàng tử theo lệnh của nhà vua. Và để hợp cách hơn, nó sẽ trông như một dấu hiệu của sự bảo hộ. Một vài kẻ tinh ý có thể nghi ngờ đây là một biến thể của sự chiếm hữu nhưng sẽ không bao giờ dám đoan chắc với sự xác tín.

 

Không thể hoàn hảo hơn.

 

Nhiều thế kỷ trôi qua, và Thranduil lại có dịp được ngắm nhìn kiệt tác thủ công của mình khi con trai Ngài nghiêng người hành lễ trước ngai vàng cùng với những binh sĩ khác ở phía sau. Và lần này Ngài thậm chí còn bạo tay hơn với một kiểu tóc tuyên cáo quyền sở hữu đối với cơ thể của người mang nó. Các binh sĩ nhìn vào mái tóc của Legolas với đầy sự hiếu kỳ, đôi mắt của họ như tên bắn qua về giữa Thranduil và con trai Ngài.

 

Họ tự hỏi có khi nào mình đang quá chú tâm vào những tri thức cổ và biết đâu kiểu tóc này được lựa chọn đơn giản vì mục đích thẩm mỹ, mà có khi các ám thị về một cuộc tình bất chính giữa nhà vua và hoàng tử của họ chỉ là thần hồn nát thần tính mà thôi.

 

Họ không bao giờ dám mở miệng và bàn luận công khai về việc này. Họ có thể sẽ bị kết tội phỉ báng và ngục tối sẽ vẫy gọi. Việc bêu rếu nhà vua bằng những lời gièm pha lăng nhục chính là bằng chứng rõ ràng nhất. Không ai trong số họ dám hó hé một từ, và thậm chí số kẻ dám tiếp cận con trai ngài sẽ càng ít hơn; đức vua có thể đọc được điều đó trên khuôn mặt của họ.

 

Cao cao trên ngai vàng của mình, Thranduil nở nụ cười thỏa mãn.


End file.
